


Baby it's Cold Outside

by s0ftdoddleoddle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Christmas fic y'all, Duets, Fluff, Logan's a baker, M/M, No angst laddies, Patton's in love, Singing, pure fluff, they're also married, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftdoddleoddle/pseuds/s0ftdoddleoddle
Summary: Just some pure Logicality shenanigans during Christmas time.





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> sis i know it's short but this is what you get.  
> also uh i felt obligated to do this bc it would be a crime if i didn't post at least one christmas fic. 
> 
> stream trench, love you x

When Patton decided to check on Logan’s progress on the Christmas cookies, he found the other man singing carols has he baked. Patton silently watch his husband sing before deciding to help him bake, but before he could offer his help, Logan began to sing a familiar Christmas duet. Logan’s sweet voice filled the air as he sang Baby it’s Cold Outside.

Logan softly murmured the opening lines as Patton crept up behind him.

“This evening has been so very nice- ” Logan was cut off with a gasp when Patton took Logan’s hands in his own.

“I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice.” Logan giggled and held onto Patton’s hands as they began to sway.

“My mother will start to worry.”

“Beautiful what’s your hurry?” Patton’s chin rested on Logan’s shoulder.

“My father will be pacing the floor.” Logan leaned his head back and stared into Patton’s eyes.

“Put some records on while I pour.”

The pair hummed the song as they danced their way into the living room, Patton twirling Logan around only to dip him right before the harmony.

They stared into each other’s eyes and continued singing as their faces drew nearer.

“Ah, but baby it’s cold outside.”

Logan smiled and held tightly onto Patton’s polo as the blue-eyed man bent forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

He sighed softly, letting Patton bring him to an upright position before separating them. They gazed at each other in comfortable silence before Logan spoke.

“I love you, Pat.”

Patton grasped one of Logan’s hands and pressed a sweet kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“I love you too, Lolo. Now let’s finish up those cookies, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Also I wrote this at 11pm so please tell me if I made any errors (honestly just do that in general no matter what).  
> ~  
> Love y'all, muah


End file.
